Pokémon: The Universal Collision
by Pokestar420
Summary: Is it really bad to be stuck in between a Templar/Keidran war, along with a family dispute that could eventually end the world as we know it? Well, Peyton, Alex, and Craig have something to say about that. Follow them as they travel throughout the Stratos region, while uncovering mysteries that could eventually decide if they died, or thrived. Remember to Review!
1. Introduction

**HELLO FELLOW Pokémon FANS! Pokestar420 here with my first part of my Fanfiction! It isn't much, but it's there to kinda help the story start up. This doesn't have much to do with the story though, so don't worry. Remember, I don't own the rights to Pokémon in any way shape or form. Just read, have fun, and wait for the next update. Keep Blazin' it y'all, Pokestar420 signing out!**

* * *

"Raticate, use Crunch!" A trainer yelled to his prized, partner Pokémon. The Raticate charged the opposing Gengar with immense speed. Gengar tried to jump to the left, but Raticate planned that and changed directions just in time for the move to land a hit.

"Gennnngar!" The Gengar yelped in pain as she clutched her shoulder. A blue liquid was slowly running down off the side of her arm. Almost immediately her trainer noticed this and tried to put a stop to it.

"Gengar, use recover. Heal yourself, quickly!" The Gengar listened to the order, and still clutching her shoulder released an aura of golden light surrounding her. Raticate still had his eyes fixated on the Pokémon when it went golden, turning it blind in the process.

"Raticate, hurry, look away now!" His trainer yelled, but it was too late. The Raticate had already gone blind and no longer knew what was around him. He walked around aimlessly, letting Gengar regenerate. After a few more seconds, the light faded away, leaving an unscaved Gengar behind.

"Gengar-gen!" The Pokémon yelled with happiness as she stretched her arm out. She seemed satisfied and waited for her trainer's next command.

"Gengar, use Close Combat! Put a stop to that son of a bitch!" The trainer exclaimed. Gengar nodded her head and charged the Pokémon. When it got to around three feet away, the Pokémon started to throw punches and kicks at the Raticate, and did it so fast that the Pokémon was down it less than 10 seconds. What was left was a dying, bloody corpse of what looked to have once been a living Pokémon.

"Gengar-Gen!" The Gengar yelped in excitement at the battle it had won. She looked at her opponent. Nothing moving, not even a finger.

"R-Raticate?" The rat's trainer mumbled as he fell onto his knees. This trainer was clueless to the idea that Pokémon could die, but he would soon be able to wrap his head around the fact that it could happen. He was in shock, while his opponent felt like nothing could be better. She flipped her luscious, purple hair behind her neck and spoke to the trainer.

"That's what you get for challenging the an elite four member." She said cockily. She walked backwards and put her six Pokéballs onto a bench nearby. Her opposing trainer hadn't prepared himself, and it cost him the life of his Pokémon. "You may now leave. Have a nice day." The woman said as she drew a remote out of her pocket and pressed a red button. The floor underneath the male trainer suddenly collapsed, leaving a slide to the outside world underneath it.

"Fuck you, you bitch!" The trainer yelled as he fell down the slide, not able to return for another challenge for six months, that being a part of the Elite Four's rules. The screen suddenly went glitched as the episode ended.

"That concludes episode 1 of "Pokémon: Unleashed. Have a nice day!" The TV went completely blank. Peyton got up from his bed to get dressed. He was going to the local professor, Professor Havenridge, to get his first Pokémon. He stopped to look at a poster on his wall. It was a map of the Stratos region, the region that he happened to live in. It showed all the towns in oval-like order. His house was located near the smallest one, at the very bottom. He got dressed into his generic trainer uniform. A red tee-shirt with khakis, a belt holding his three empty Pokéballs and two Potions. He quickly put on his running shoes and ran out the door. He was almost out of his house when his dad stopped him.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning (Peyton)

**Hey Guys! Pokestar420 here with another chapter of The Universal Collision. Here, The perspective changes from third person to a first person view of Peyton himself. I will have POV changes throughout the story, and you will be able to tell when I do that if it says (so-and-so). Peyton finally heads to the first town, meeting his first obstacle. I left a tiny cliffhanger at the end, but don't worry. Just read, have fun, and wait for the next update. Keep Blazin' it y'all, Pokestar420 signing out!**

* * *

(Peyton)

"Hey, Peyton, I need to tell you something." My dad said. What now, I thought to myself. He always seems to interrupt me when I'm doing something important. "Your Poke Watch came in from the shop today. The shop also said that they'll be needing you for something, yet I have no idea what. Just make sure to stop by." Good to know, since the Poké Watch (also known as a Pokéwatch) could seriously help me in my journey.

"Thanks dad, this'll help a lot in my travels." I took the watch from him and adjusted it to the time, and the size of my wrist so I could put it on. I was walking out the door, and my dad fucking stopped me again!

"And, Peyton." He said, again starting up another stupid conversation.

"Yeah dad?" I responded in an irritated tone, sighing as well. 

"Remember, be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He walked back over to his seat near the kitchen to finish his breakfast. I followed him until I was next to him. I leaned over and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while. You know, I kinda feel bad for him. I mean, how would I feel if my kid that I had known for 13 years was leaving me? I bet I would be somewhat depressed. 

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I finally left the building. I closed the door, taking a sniff of the fresh air. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Peyton, and I am a rookie Pokémon trainer. I live in the Stratos region near route 544. I am 15 years of age and have dark brown eyes, along with ginger hair. My friends say that I'm weird because I'm 5"11, but I don't think that height matters. At the age from 10-15 someone can get a Pokémon from their local professor so they can start their journey, and those Pokémon usually develop quickly and get to know their trainer quickly. Luckily, I am ready for my own journey and my own Pokémon.

I started walking down route 544, the forest/bike route, on my way to Hicksbrook Town, one of the Stratos region's most famous towns; home of the rarest Pokémon to ever exist, Arceus. Now, I know what you may be thinking, but that's technically not Arceus's real home. He just rests here for most of the year and vanishes into, well... nobody knows. He just disappears. Nobody minds, but we sometimes wonder where the hell he would go off to. Anyways, I was heading down the road and all of a sudden my friend Alex Garcia jumped out from the forest's bushes, looking distressed. She fell flat on the ground when she saw me. It took her a few seconds to recognize her surroundings. She blew her hair out of her eyes, letting her see better, while letting her beautiful pupils shine. As she got up, her hair fell back over her eyes.

She was what someone would call, "complex". She had dark purple hair that split into two behind her body, but covered most of one of her eyes. She had blue eyes, with a light skin tone that made most people fall head over heels for her. She had some damn nice curves for her age too, but people tend to avoid talking about it; they just stare.

Alex had been one of my greatest friends growing up, and had been like a sister to me. I had always been attracted to her, and she knew it, but not even close to how some people thought of her. When she goes out into public people tend to treat her like a celebrity.

"Oh, thank God it's you!" She said once she knew it was me. She looked left to right, as if someone, or something, was there with us, watching us. She sighed and sat down on the road, taking out an in-use Pokéball from her belt. Wait... A Pokéball?! She wasn't even a trainer yet!

"What's that for, Alex?" I excitedly asked my friend. She smiled and looked up at me.

"It has a Pokémon in it, but I don't know what." Did she just say what I thought she said?

"Wait, Alex. What do you mean by 'I don't know what'?" I asked.

"Well," she responded, "I found this thing in the trees, and knew that someone had abandoned their Pokémon, but I haven't opened it up yet. I took it down and started to leave the forest so I could show you, and..." She stopped. She looked over to her left. Why does she keep doing that!

"Alex, why do you keep looking over?" She didn't acknowledge me, so I spoke again. 

"Alex! Why do y-" "SHUT UP!" She screamed as she threw her hand at my face. Splat! The hit landed right on my cheek, leaving a big red mark. I was about to speak up when I heard a noise.

"DRILL-DRILL!" Alex's eyes widened to their full capacity when she heard that, and as she listened, she ran. And, by ran, I mean she fucking ran! She jumped up and sprinted towards the town. I peeked into the bushes, and suddenly regretted my actions. A small group of beedrills were speeding through the forest and we're flying straight towards me. I stumbled over to the road and took off after Alex, barely in my line of sight. My speed outmatched her's by large amounts, but I wouldn't have been able to get to her in time with her giant head start. I took large bounds towards the town gates, trying not to trip over stumps in the process. The sandy road had large holes where Pokémon used to huddle in the winter, but are now gone because it is spring. I took a look behind me and saw that the Beedrill were getting closer; I was slowly getting to Alex, along with the gates. I looked in front of me, but it was too late. 

Right in front of the gate was a ditch where Pokémon waste was disposed of, and I tripped. I so happened to land in this pile of shit. Like, real shit. I lifted my hands up and wiped the leftover feces off of my face, throwing it at the Beedrill in an act to stop them. They just simply dodged it and continued heading towards me. In literally less than 10 seconds, they were hovering over me. The biggest one was about to use poison sting, so I put my hands up to cover my body as a last resort of protection. That move usually isn't that powerful, but when used on a human it could be very lethal. The Pokémon shot it's stinger forward heading right at my head. I relaxed my muscles and lowered, as I knew that death was upon me.

"Pareef!" Yelled a creature as it jumped in front of me. A flying type Pokémon was looking right at me, hovering right above my chest. I had survived! The Pokémon had blocked the move! The Pokémon looked like a greenish-orange bird with incredibly long talons and dark red facial feathers. It gave me a funny smile, letting me know that everything was ok. The Pokémon is said to be a special Pokémon known only to be in the Stratos region. It looked to be highly trained, being able to easily take a hit like that.

"Reef-reef!" It yelled again as it surrounded itself in a blue aura. The smaller two Beedrills ran away, leaving the big one to fend for himself. The Beedrill looked back and forth with nervousness at the fact that he was alone. The Pareef's aura suddenly turned a bright red as it shot forward with incredible speed. The Pokémon sliced through the Beedrill, leaving its remains in the pit I had fallen into. I blinked in disbelief and looked at the gate. There stood professor Havenridge holding a timer ball.

"Pareef return. Good job." He said as the Pokémon was sucked into the magical device, not to be seen for a while. He looked down and stuffed the ball into his left pocket, which then shrunk when it was in. I don't know how, but his pocket was able to fit that timer ball. He then turned his head towards me. "Hey, Peyton. Why don't you follow me to my lab?" He asked as he turned and left, probably going to his lab. I tried to get up on my own, but slipped in the process, falling on my ass again.

"Hold on, I'll help you up." Alex said as she jumped over the gate. She slid over to me, and held her hand out for me to grab. I wiped everything off that I could, then took her hand. She lifted me up as I jumped over the fence. I stood up and helped her over as well. The town was bigger than one would think it is on the map. It had around eight houses filled with families, along with a department store and and Pokémon lab. I took out my town map from my pockets and looked at Hicksbrook town. The lab was to the left of the department store, which was almost right in front of me.

"Alex, the labs just up ahead. I'm gonna head up there." I told her as I headed off. As I walked to the lab, I figured that it would be a good idea to stock up on Potions once I get my Pokémon. In fact, I think I should go there right now. I quickly tied my running shoes and headed for the big blue building. I was entering the building when I heard someone scream.

"Fuck off! I'm oughta kill you for that!" I quickly ran inside and jumped/slid behind the counter. I heard more screaming, but this time it was muffled. I turned my head to find the cashier cowering next to me. He had dropped his Pokéball on the ground as he put his hands over his head, shivering.

I have to say, I panicked. I snatched the ball off the ground and threw it over the desk in an attempt to save the woman. A Pokémon with a gigantic tree on its back popped out and let out loud cry.

"Torterra!" It yelled as it released an earthquake on the ground, causing the masked criminal to fall to the ground, almost falling into the crack.

"Well, you asked for this!" The man yelled as he whipped out a pure, dark blade, which seemed to be emitting an aura of, you guessed it, darkness around it. He threw it into the air, did some sort of 360 degree flip, hit the hilt of the blade with the palm of his hand, and watched as the blade lodged itself into the woman's heart. He chuckled as his body pulsed with the same aura as his blade.

With her last breath the woman screamed, "I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!" Then she collapsed onto the counter. I was enraged! How could anyone do that to a poor woman. She went limp as she began to bleed out over the isles. 

"Torterra use Razor Leaf! Fast!" I commanded the Pokémon. But, before the move hit the mystery man, he disappeared into, well, nothing. He just dissipated. I looked around trying to find evidence of where he went, but had no luck. I sighed and picked up the Torterra's Pokéball. "Torterra, return," I said as a red light flashed in the air, bringing the Torterra into its Pokéball. I looked at the man at the counter, who seemed to be fixated looking at the dead woman on the ground. "Erm.. here you go, sir. Thank you for letting me borrow it," I said as I put the Pokéball in his hand. He still didn't move as the Pokéball slowly fell out of his palm.

I took the opportunity to take a couple Potions off of one of the still-standing shelves. I tucked the medicine into my bag and ran over to the exit to take one last look at the building. Most of the isles were broken up, as if an earthquake had occurred, a woman was dead with blood stains covering her clothes and hair, and was bleeding out on the floor. The store clerk appeared to be in a state of shock. "Errm... Well... Good luck!" I yelled as I ran away from the scene, hoping to not get caught.

As I left the building, I noticed a few men in the alleys of the town making rude gestures at me. I looked back and flipped them off by making a gun with my middle fingers. That seemed to piss them off, because they started yelling drunken slurs at me, but I was to far out of earshot to know what exactly they were saying. When I looked away, they began heavily drinking again. I kept walking and came across a building with gigantic modern walls, with what I could see as a state of the art security system. I could tell that this was the professor's lab, giving that the professor was one helluva rich dude. A steel gate surrounded the main building, and a speaker was built into the front. I walked up and clicked the button right below it.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said, waiting for a response. After about a minute of waiting, when I was almost ready just to jump over the fence, I could hear someone.

"Who's asking?" Someone responded in a rude tone. I know that guards have to keep the facility safe, but do you have to be so rude about it?

"My name is Peyton. I'm here for Professor Havenridge." I said, trying not to be angered by his blunt rudeness.

"State your business." He continued. I sighed. I am so frustrated! Why couldn't I just talk to the actual professor!

"I am here to receive my first Pokémon. He has personally invited me." I waited for what seemed to be forever when they responded.

"Well why didn't you say so?, come right on in." Did they seriously just do that? Whatever… Anyways, I waited until I finally heard a *click* near the gate. It's rusted gears slowly turned, moving the two parts of the gate apart.

"Finally! That took forever!" I exclaimed. I slowly walked down a smoothly paved road leading to the building. Beside the road was a Pokémon park, where people could leave their Pokémon when they couldn't take care of them. There was a map at the beginning of the park path, and it showed the different sections. I kept walking and came across a Lillipup jumping on the path I was on. It tried to pull me by dragging its paws across the bottom of my pants.

"What is it boy? Do you need something?" I asked the Pokémon. It didn't respond, but I didn't expect it to. It looked away, looked back at me, then ran off towards the building. I stood there watching to see if it wanted me to follow.

"Pup!" It yelped, pointing at a stainless-steel door. I followed it towards the shiny object. First I knocked, but nobody answered. Next, I tried to pry it open with a stick I had found on the ground, but that failed as well.

"Come on buddy, let's find another entrance." I told the Lillipup. I waved it over as I went into the building's park. As I entered, the park seemed more dangerous than I thought. I trudged through the brush and tried to avoid the Pokémon. There were many dangerous Pokémon species in this area, including Garbodors and Breelooms. If I got too close, they could use their spores to poison me, paralyze me, or to put me to sleep. I decided to pick up the Lillipup and put it in a safe place in my bag, just in case it got too close to one. And, no, I didn't let it suffocate in there. It kept poking out its head to bite my ear, which got annoying at times.

As I was walking, I heard the rustling of bushes to my left, right next to the lab building. I snuck across the bush, not wanting to be seen. I kept walking until I hit what looked to be a dead end. How am I supposed to get in without a door? How is anybody supposed to get in? I tried climbing the wall to get a better view, but had no luck. I slumped down in defeat. "Well... I'm fucked." I told the Lillipup. The Lillipup nodded its head as if it could understand me. I was about to get up when I heard the sound of twigs cracking.

"Hey! You! What are you doing in my Pokémon park?" I heard a stranger in the distance yell. He was running at a high speed, but seemed to have trouble doing so.

"I'm trying to get to professor Havenridge, sir. I tried going through the front door, but it's locked." The man took in this information, then threw his head back and laughed. Was this a joke?

"Well," he said, "you came to the right place, because I am Professor Havenridge." He laughed some more as I sighed with relief. Thank goodness it wasn't a mugger, heaven forbid the man from earlier. Now that I look at him, I could tell that he was a professor. He was tall; around three inches taller than me, had somewhat of a lab coat on, and didn't act like he was going to kill me.

"May I go inside, sir." I asked him. He almost immediately nodded his head.

"Sure, follow me." He said as I ran up to him. When I got closer, I realized that he was exhausted. He looked like he had been doing something that required a lot of energy. Anyways, I followed him until he stopped against a wall. He recovered his breath and began a sequence of knocks on the door. It sounded like some sort of melodic rhythm. I think it was from a video game called… Pokémon Blue. I remember playing it as a kid, back when my mom was still… around. She had gotten it for me on Christmas, and I knew that I loved it even before I played it.

The door made a creaking sound then said, "Hello Mr. Havenridge. Welcome back to the lab." That was when I ran inside.


	3. Chapter 2: Our First Pokémon! (Alex)

**Hey guys! Pokestar420 here and I'm back with another add on to The Universal Collision. We start out from the POV of Alex, and how she thinks of having to wait for Peyton. I will be continuing to update this every Monday and Thursday, and will eventually have a lot of content up and running. I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to follow, favorite, or review (I really need it). Just read, have fun, and wait for the next update. Keep Blazin' it y'all, Pokestar420 signing out!**

* * *

(Alex)

How much longer is Peyton gonna take?! He said that he would be here around an hour ago, and I had been stuck in this excuse for a lab with scientists staring at me. Why were they doing that anyways? I'm not that great! When I asked to enter the lab, the guards didn't come close to hesitating to open the gates for me. Hell, one of them even had dropped his petri dish when staring at the figure of mine. I had decided to ask one of them if they had any books on Pokémon, and they immediately answered.

"T-they're o-over there m-ma'am." He stuttered, effortfully trying to point to his left. A big ass book, which looked to be around 500-ish pages, sat to the left of his research table. I gave him my thanks and went over to pick up the book, leaving him unconscious on the floor, most likely because of me just saying thank you. I opened the book and saw that it wasn't near as complicated as it looked. It was mostly pictures, but had facts and figures on when Pokémon evolved, and how they did. I was in the water type section when I came across a beautiful Pokémon known as Vaporeon. It was an amazingly drawn picture with incredible detail. I don't usually care about artwork, but when it comes to my favorite water Pokémon, I really start to pay attention. I was three-fourths done with the entire book when I heard a series of bangs on the back door.

I ran to it as it began to open, and poked my head out into the wild as I heard the running of footsteps. I tucked my head back in. I stayed still for a little, then decided to go back to reading. But, before I could, I was knocked over onto the lab's floor by Peyton and his Lillipup. He was currently laying on top of me, preventing me from moving. I know that Peyton is awesome, but I felt really awkward at this close of a distance. "Erm.. Peyton?" I said as I blushed; my friend rose up again.

"My bad, Alex," Peyton said as he picked me and his dog up, "I was really wanting to get in here, and the glare from the sun blocked my view from you. I didn't mean to knock you over." I accepted his apology, but was still blushing. He acted as if nothing had happened, and didn't seem to notice that his face had been literally two inches away from mine. I shook my head, trying to forget the moment, though I just couldn't shake off the feeling of his chest against mine…

"So, Mr. Havenridge, why didn't you answer the door?" Peyton questioned the young professor. "I thought you would answer the door when I knocked, but I had to go around. Why the hell was that?" Wait, what! The professor kept Peyton out! I have to get to the bottom of this.

"Wait," I said, "you're telling me that the reason Peyton took so long was because of you!? If that is true, I would really appreciate an answer." The professor looked back and forth at us, as if he was trying to respond to both of us.

"You see, umm, well I was just... erm... studying!" The professor said, "Yeah! I was just studying some of the species of Pokémon in the park. Nothing else, heh, nothing at all." He then turned his head directly to Peyton trying his best to be serious. "Look, Peyton, I honestly had no idea you were out there. If I knew, then I would have gotten you inside. Sorry about that." The professor held out his hands to us, in an effort to ask for forgiveness.

I, instead of shaking his hand, gave him a hug, just to let him know that I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to make him feel bad for not giving me a Pokémon yet. "Thanks for the apology, Prof. Havenridge-" "You can call me Sean," the professor said, getting out of the hug I had locked him into. "I truly don't like being so professional about my, well, profession. I just do this because I think it is fun. I'm not some sort of mega professor or anything. I'm just a local scientist who enjoys studying Pokémon. Ok?" We nodded as the prof- I mean Sean headed towards a table in the center of the lab. It had floating Pokéballs above it, and a light emitting from the middle of those. I wonder what it was used for.

"Anyways, back to the main reason y'all are here," Sean said, "these are the Pokémon you can choose from. Here, I'll show you some pictures of them." Sean took out what looked like a remote control for a TV and pointed it at the table. Suddenly, the light emitting from the table turned into 3-dimensional figures of what looked like Pokémon, but also weren't recognize able.

"Umm, Sean?" Peyton said, trying to not be freaked out, "are you sure that those things are Pokémon?" Sean stepped back and roared with laughter. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Well, for starters," the professor said, "I forgot to mention that you two are receiving genetically modified Pokémon. Currently I have made only three, and I would like to see someone use them on a journey. I have named these three Beedreot, Golchu, and Hitmondrio. If you can't tell, these are crossbreeds of different Pokémon. The first is Beedrill and Pigeot, the second is Golbat and Raichu, and the third is a cross between Hitmonlee and Dodrio. What do you think?" Peyton seemed to be having trouble processing this information. Personally I think this is great! I get to test a science experiment, which also happened to be a Pokémon that I could take on my journey.

"I think it's great Sean!" I said to my new friend, "I would love to test them out. What about you, Peyton?"

"Wait, umm, what was the question?" Peyton said. He must have been zoning off, "Sorry, I was just thinking about which one I would choose. I think it would be cool to have a genetically modified Pokémon, but is it bad to mutate them? It just doesn't seem right."

"I understand how you feel, Peyton, but it is perfectly fine to have Pokémon like this," Sean reassured Peyton, "I have gotten permission from Prof. Oak himself, and the Pokémon would be perfectly legal to use in official battles."

"Alright. If it is ok, then i'll take… Beedreot!" I jumped back in surprise. I didn't know that he liked Pidgeot, much less a Beedrill!

"Wait, Peyton," I said, "don't you dislike Beedrill, since they tried to kill you and all?" I asked my friend.

"Not at all," He said, "I don't like to hold a grudge, unless something bad happened to one of my loved ones. Then I would be pissed as hell."

"Well, in that case," said Sean, "by the power invested in me as a professor of the Stratos region, I proudly give you your first Pokémon. Here you go." Sean snatched the Pokéball out from the table. He gently handed it to Peyton, who swiftly equipped it to his belt. "Now then," The professor said, "it's Alex's turn to get a Pokémon. Which one would you like, Alex?" I thought for a while. I figured that Hitmonlee and Dorio would be a good combination, but Raichu and Golbat can really pack a punch. Plus, those two Pokémon together look so cute! It has Raichu's eyes, Golbat's wings, and a mixture of both their torso's. The feet, on the other hand, are purely from Golbat. It's like a Purple-gold fuzzball! With that in mind I decided that I would enjoy having Golchu with me more than having Hitmondrio.

"I think i'll take the Golchu, Sean." I told him. Again, he took the Pokéball and carefully handed it to me, making sure I don't drop it.

"Now that you two have your own Pokémon, why don't you try battling with them? It would give y'all some good experience in the field of being a trainer, and if you do, I might give you guys a present. How does that sound?" Sean asked, "And, if you were wondering, the Pokémon I gave you, along with every Pokémon in this park, have been enchanted to not die in battle." With death out of the question, I decided that it would be fun and to give it a try.

"I hereby challenge you, Peyton, to an un-official Pokémon battle. Do you accept?" I asked my friend, trying to be serious.

"Yes ma'am, I accept your challenge. But, be warned, I am no easy opponent." Peyton said, smiling back at me. We both ran into the forest, just so we had enough space to have a real battle. We were about to send out our Pokémon when we heard Sean shout.

"Wait!" He yelled, "I had something done for an occasion like this. Just hold on." He took out the remote he used from earlier and clicked a small green button on the top of it.

"Wait, what are you doing, Sean?" Peyton asked. But, before he could say anything else, the ground began to shake.

"Whoa! What are you doing Sean?!" I asked. I didn't know what was going on, but I thought I was gonna fall into the ground if I wasn't careful. I was proven wrong. Instead of the earth opening up below me, a small sized Pokémon arena took the place of the land below us. I had a red and white floor, with silver bleachers on each side of us. "You could have told us that you were putting up a stadium," I told Sean with a frown, "you didn't have to scare us like that."

"Sorry, Alex," Sean said, snickering, "I thought it would be funny, which it was." He continued to laugh some more, that was until Peyton ran over and slugged him in the shoulder. "OW! I'm sorry, ok? Your message has been delivered." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Well in that case," I said with a grin, "let the battle begin."

(Peyton)

"Go, Beedreot! Show her what you're made of!" I yelled, trying to get Beedreot pumped up. I could tell that he was male because of his sudden adrenaline rush. He began flying around the arena, waiting for his opponent to come out for battle.

"Now it's my turn!" Exclaimed Alex, throwing out her Pokémon. "Come on out Golchu. Time for battle." As the Pokémon was launched out of the mechanical device, Beedrill almost immediately attacked.

"Whoa!" I screamed, "wait for my command Beedrill, I mean Beedreot." I can't believe I messed up his name. The Pokémon didn't seem to care that much though, and I was glad. If he cared, I might be his next meal right now. "Beedreot use your, umm, what attacks do our Pokémon have Sean? I forgot to ask earlier." I told him, embarrassed. I should have known to ask before I charged into this battle head first.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give y'all these," Sean said, running into the arena, "these are some of the Pokédexes that I got from Prof. Oak. They will explain everything about your Pokémon. I have updated them to include my genetically modified ones. Here you go," He handed me a Pokédex, "and, here you go," he handed Alex her Pokédex. "Now you can check your Pokémon's moves. Just point the Dex at them and it'll do the rest.

"Ok then, I just hope this works," I said, hoping that this device wouldn't fail me. "Let's see what moves you have, Beedreot." I held the device up to his torso, and waited. It responded quickly, and gave me just what I wanted.

"This is a Beedreot," said a voice coming from the machine, "it knows two moves. Sky Uppercut and poison sting. This Pokémon that-" I stopped paying attention once I heard the moves. When I got the response, I thought the device was joking. I can't believe I got Sky Uppercut, which is one of the best moves for a flying Pokémon, at least in my opinion. I didn't care much about poison sting, though. It was a weak move that only poisoned around 30% of the time.

"Now to check out my moves," Alex told me, while I watched excitedly and hoped for nothing too powerful. It took longer than expected, but she got her answer.

"This is a Golchu," said the mechanical voice, "Its current moves are: Toxic, and Thundershock." Then she shut it off. Now I was scared. A Thundershock is weak, but would be super-effective; Toxic doesn't do any immediate damage, but over time its poison gets stronger until its opponent dies or faints. But, I still think I can take Alex down. I just need to think of a strategy.

"Hey, Peyton!" Alex yelled from across the arena, "are you gonna go first, or do you want me to destroy you on the first turn?" She smirked as I struggled to think of plan. I couldn't think of one in time, so I decided to make it up as I go.

"Ok, i'm ready," I told my opponent, "Beedreot use Poison Sting! Don't let yourself miss!" I thought that if I could poison her I would be able to stop her from doing much to my new partner.

"Beedrillll!" The Pokémon yelled as it shot its stinger at the opposing Pokémon. The weapon split through the air with incredible speeds, rendering Alex unable to dodge. The move hit its mark, doing a decent amount of damage, causing the opponent to cringe.

"GOLCHUU!" The Pokémon yelled as its skin turned to a sickly purple color. The plan had worked! It had actually poisoned the Golchu, and in turn was able to buy me some time to think while Alex dealt with the status problem. But, before I could think, Alex already had a plan.

"Golchu, take this," She said as she took out a medicinal spray out of her bag. It was an antidote! She must have been expecting this. She clicked off the cap and began to spray her Pokémon's wound. Almost immediately the Golchu went back to its normal color. "Now that that's out of the way, Golchu use Thundershock!" The Pokémon acknowledged the request and charged up a small bolt of lightning in its cheeks. It charged up for a few seconds, then unleashed the deadly attack. "CHUU!" It yelled as the yellow bolt shot forward at my partner.

"Beedreot, dodge!" I tried to command it, but it was too late. The attack hit the Pokémon, knocking it to the ground, its eyes in a daze.

"Beedreot is down!" Yelled Sean as he jumped down from one of the bleachers. "That means, Golchu wins! Alex is the victor!" He held up Alex's hand as if she had just won a major championship or something.

"All I don't understand is how you beat me so fast," I told them, "the move isn't nearly powerful enough to faint Beedreot in one hit, so how come it did?"

"Well," said Sean, "Golchu must have gotten a critical hit when using the move. There is no other explanation."

"At least I have an answer. Now that the battle is done, do you think we should start to head out to our first gym town? That is, if you want to." I asked my friend. I hoped she accepted, because I don't think it would be very exciting traveling alone.

"Sure, Peyton. Just let me stop by my house to tell my mom that I'm leaving with you. She doesn't like to be miss-informed, or not informed at all, when it comes to the things that I do." She ran off before I could say anything else. I was starting to walk away when I saw Sean slumped over.

"What's up man? Something wrong?" I asked my professor.

"Well, it's just that I've ever gone anywhere out of this town for a while, and I thought it would be cool to travel with you guys." I laughed

"I honestly don't really mind if you travel with us, but aren't you a lot older than us? Wouldn't it be weird to travel with an adult?"

"Let me ask you a question, Peyton," Sean said, "how old do you think I am?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "23 or something' like that."

"I thought you would say that," he said as he took out his trainer card. Apparently he was a trainer to. He handed the object to me and said, "Take a look." I looked at the document and found this.

_**TRAINER CARD**_

Sean Havenridge

Trainer type: PKMN Prof.

Age: 17

Money: A lot

Badges: eight

"I had no idea that you were a trainer Sean! Much less 17 years old. I thought professors couldn't start at that age." I told him, giving his license back to him.

"Well, technically I shouldn't be a professor right now. But, I was able to get advanced by Prof. Oak, because of my genetic fusion idea." I wasn't actually that surprised. He was a really smart and rich dude, so getting into this kind of job at such a young age wasn't so paranormal.

"I think you would make a great edition to our group, Sean. Just try not to piss off Alex. She can get… odd at times." I told him as I walked towards the gates of the town.

We were nearing the gate when he asked me something. "Hey, Peyton. Are you gonna keep that Lillipup?" He said, pointing to my bad, where the Lillipup had stuck out it's head.

"I think so. It seems to really like my company." Sean nodded and reached into his pockets. He seemed to have a lot of those.

"You'll need this then. Here, put it in this. It's its original Pokéball from back when it had a trainer." He handed me the red device.

"Lillipup, return!" I exclaimed as a red wave of energy sucked it into the machine. I had received my second Pokémon!


	4. Chapter 3: A Wonderful Stroll

_**HEY GUYS! Pokestar420 here with another chapter of Pokémon: The Universal Collision! The Journey finally begins, but almost takes a turn for the worst. Will Peyton finally find safety, or will he die trying? Stay tuned and remember to follow and favorite! Keep Blazin' it guys, Pokestar420 signing out! #REMEMBERCHARMANDER. **_

* * *

(Alex)

"Thanks, mom!" I yelled as I left my house. My mom had given me permission to go on a journey, as long as I told her that I wouldn't do anything crazy, although I couldn't make any promises. She had given me an extra 2000 Pokédollars as a present, so I could buy myself extra potions or other healers. I calmly walked back to the Hicksbrook, surprisingly not having any trouble on the way back. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with any more Beedrill.

When I got back to the town I saw Peyton sitting at the gate... with Sean? Why was he out here? "Hey Alex!" Peyton exclaimed with a smile on his face. He waved me over. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Sure Peyton, but I've got one question," I said before stopping. I crossed my arms. "Is Sean coming with us? Cause' I thought it was going to be just us. Besides, isn't he an adult?"

"Actually, he's still technically a teenager, even though he acts like an adult," Peyton told me, " Sean had showed me his trainer card to me earlier and proved it. Since I had gotten age out of the way, I decided to take his request and bring him along."

"Would there be anything wrong with that Miss Garcia?" Sean asked as he jumped down off the fence posts, a confused expression on his face.

"Not really, but there are some requirements." I told him.

"And, what would those be?" He asked.

"First of all," I said sternly, "you have to refer to me as Alex, and nothing else. Second, don't do anything stupid while you're traveling with us. Third, don't be so professional. Got it?"

"Of course... Alex." He said smirking. He helped Peyton down as they began walking in my direction. He started to grin as he rubbed his hands together. "Well, let's head out. It's been awhile since I've gone on my own journey."

Once we were about three miles away from Hicksbrook, Sean started to open up a little. "Hey guys. Don't freak, but did you know that I was the champion of the Sinnoh region?" He said.

"Hold up!" Peyton said, backing into a tree. "How the fuck were you a champion as well as a professor, all at the age at 17? Besides, isn't Cynthia the champion?" I hope they didn't have to talk about her. I have a history with that woman that I would rather not mention.

"Well, I'll answer your first question, Peyton," thank God they didn't go into detail. "When I was around your age, I was obsessed with training my Pokémon. Everyday I would go into the wild and get my Pokémon stronger. And, after I trained, the bond between us got a lot stronger. I thought I was ready to take on the gym challenge. Wh-" "How many Pokémon did you have, Sean?" I interrupted him. I had no idea he was a trainer, so I wanted to know what he thought a good team was.

"I had a full party of six. My favorites were Machamp, Scizor, and Feraligatr. My three others, which I also thought were awesome, included a Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon." I jumped with joy after he said Vaporeon.

"Do you mind showing me the Vaporeon?" I pleaded Sean.

"Sure, but don't annoy it. It doesn't usually like to meet to meet new people." He reached into his bag that he had brought with him, and pulled out a timer ball similar to the one he used earlier. "Vaporeon, time for you to meet some new friends!" He exclaimed as he threw the Pokéball into the air. When it was at its peak height, it exploded into a cloud of fireworks.

"W-what the hell was that?" Peyton said, trying not to cough his lungs out.

"It's called a seal. You can put them on your Pokéballs in the Sinnoh region." He said as he tucked the ball back into his pocket.

"Do they only make the cough-inducing fireworks kind, or are there others?" I asked him.

"In the Sinnoh region, they make hundreds of seals. This is the one I chose to use for Vaporeon's Pokéball." He sat down on the ground and started to sort things in his bag. I looked down at his Vaporeon was sitting in front of me. I kneeled down to take a closer look. It had yellow ears with purple surrounding them. Its eyes were an onyx black, along with his nose. I took a look at it's, or his as Sean tells me, body. It had a light purple frame with a darkened purple tail. After I looked at it some more I realized that it wasn't a normal Vaporeon. It was a shiny!

"Sean! You never told me that you had a shiny Vaporeon!" I screeched, trying to hold in my inner fangirl. I started to rub the Vaporeon like it was my pet. I had never thought that I would get to meet a shiny version of my favorite Pokémon! Today must have been lucky for me.

"Wait, what? What in the world is a shiny?" Sean said, rubbing the back of his neck, his face turning red.

"You've got to be shitting me right now! How on earth do you not know what a shiny is, yet you're a professor!" I yelled. Why was he a professor when he didn't know what a fucking shiny was?! Even I know what it is!

"Sorry Alex, Jeez! I've never heard of a Pokémon be referred to as 'shiny' before now. Do you mind telling me what it is before you explode again." He said, backing away from me. I think I may have overreacted a bit. I sighed.

"Sorry about, umm, overreacting there Sean. I've just never met anybody who didn't know what a shiny was, especially a professor. Anyways, a shiny Pokémon is an almost-impossible-to-find version of the original Pokémon. They were discovered a long time ago by a man named RED on his journey through the Kanto region." I told him. He seemed to have reached an understanding because he was looking at his Vaporeon like it was some kind of god.

"Wait, Alex. You're telling me that if the Pokémon looks different from its normal form, then it is classified as a shiny? If that's the truth, which I hope damn well that it is, then you might want to check this out." He said, slightly chuckling. He threw out two of his other normal Pokéballs, and out came the other two eeveelutions he owned. When I realized that they were shiny as well, I couldn't contain my excitement.

"How in the name of all that is holy did you get these!" I yelled, rubbing my face into their soft, shiny fur. I'm glad that I allowed him to travel with us.

"Umm, guys. I'm still here ya' know." Peyton said, trying to get into the conversation. We decided to ignore him.

"Thanks for showing me these wonderful beauties, Sean. I'm glad I got to finally see a shiny in person, not to mention being a Vaporeon." I said as I went to pet the Flareon and Jolteon one last time.

"No problem, Alex. Thanks for showing me what the hell was with these things. I thought these things were mutated to be like this, and that was where I got the idea of genetic fusion from if you were wondering." He said, smiling. I realized that I hadn't paid much attention to them, so I decided to check out what was special about the Flareon and Jolteon. Instead of them being purple like Vaporeon, the Flareon and Jolteon resembled the colors of bright gold and green. They had those colors spread all across their body's, not in specific parts.

"Now, back in the ball you three. You've had enough time out." He told his Pokémon before sending them into the machines they had came out from. He was about to take his Vaporeon back when I yanked his hand.

"Do you mind if you keep it out a little bit more?" I asked Sean, trying to be able to spend more time with this anomaly my favorite Pokémon.

"Uh, sure Alex. Can you get off me now? It's kinda weird to have you leaning on me." He said, trying to politely yank his arm out from my grasp. For a person at his age, he was awfully polite.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just really want to get to know your Vaporeon if you don't mind."

"Whatever. Just don't hurt it. I wouldn't be able to forgive you for that." He told me, looking me straight in the eyes. I realized he was actually serious, so I listened, even though I wouldn't hurt the Vaporeon on any circumstance. I was about to start playing with the Vaporeon when Peyton spoke up.

"IF YOU GUYS WILL ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO ME, WE'RE NEAR THE NEXT TOWN!" Peyton yelled, giving us no choice but for us to listen to him. He continued, "According to the map, this is Ironside City, home to the 'steel-hearted gym leader'."

"Lemme' see that map, Peyton." Sean said as he grabbed the map out of Peyton's hands.

"Hey! Gimme' that back!" Peyton exclaimed, reaching his hands around Sean; trying desperately to get his map back. I thought it was pretty funny to watch them wrestle over a piece of paper.

"Umm, Peyton," Sean chuckled, looking down on his friend, "you were reading the map upside down. Instead of arriving at Ironside city, we are actually a mile away from Ocularus (aw-cue-ler-us) town." Sean said, bursting out with laughter. "I thought you said you could read a map!" He said before running out of air, gasping for more.

"Yeah, well, I never said I wouldn't make a mistake." Peyton said blushing. "Just give me back my map." He grabbed his map that Sean had dropped, scolding him. He looked at the map some more, then he turned to me.

"Alex, do you mind healing my Pokémon at the town for me?" Peyton asked.

"Why do you need me to do it?" I asked, crossing my arms. I bet he was just being lazy, and relying on me to do his 'chores'.

"If you heal my Pokémon, i'll get us a spot to rest in at the local inn. Do we have a deal?" He said, giving me his hand to shake.

"Deal, but none of the hand shaking stuff. You know how I hate formalities." I said as I waved him away. I went over to Sean to pick up his Vaporeon. I wanted to get a chance to could closely examine it.

"Be careful. I'm not going to let you drop my prized partner." Sean said, hesitantly putting out a hand below his Pokémon, just in case I did drop it.

"Relax *grunt* Sean. I got this." I told my friend as I put it on my shoulders. To my surprise it wasn't nearly as heavy for me as I thought it would be.

"Hey Sean, isn't your Vaporeon supposed to be heavy? Like, around 63 pounds (29 Kilos) kinda heavy." I asked him.

"Oh yeah, about that. When I was young, my dad got me this Pokémon as a gift from a breeder. The breeder had said that he put some chemicals in it to help it grow. I guess this was one of the side-effects." He said, shrugging.

"Well, I'm glad he did, because now I can carry you wherever I go. That was, if you were my Pokémon." I responded, smiling at the Vaporeon.

"Poreon!" It exclaimed, a grin on its face. It must be happy when it's carried around outside its Pokéball..

"Hmm…" Sean said, thinking. "I've rarely seen my Vaporeon this happy before. It usually hates other people, but enjoys being with you." He looked to be in deep concentration, and he stayed like that or about 20 minutes, so we decided to walk in silence. We had walked about half a mile when Peyton broke the silence.

"Sean, have you ever seen Arceus before? I heard that it goes to Hicksbrook a lot." He asked.

"Only once, Peyton. It usually hides from the public, since there are so many people wanting to see it." He responded.

"Then how did you see it?" I said, joining the conversation.

"I was out in the forest one day, training of course, when I saw a light in the distance. I kept walking and came across a beautiful lake. It had countless species of water Pokémon in it, including Vaporeon (I almost screamed when he said that). Above the lake was a Pokémon, shining in the light. I took a closer look, and to my surprise found Arceus. But, when it noticed me, it shot off into the sky, not to be seen for a few weeks. This happened to be the first week I had been in Hicksbrook." He said, acting like he just told the best story ever.

"That's crazy! You're one lucky guy to have seen Arceus." I said, nudging Sean in the arm.

"I guess I am." He said, striking a heroic pose. I shook my head at his dramaticness. After a couple minutes of meaningless dialogue, we went back to silence.

When we came across a different terrain, I took a look around the path and realized that we had entered a new route. There was a sign ahead of me, and it said how far Ocularus town was, and what route we were currently in. I ran up to it to take a closer look, and saw that we were just a fourth of a mile away from the town, and that we were on route 673. I ignored the fact that the route we were currently on was not close to the number 673. I continued to follow the group until we came across some yellow tape blocking the road. It had, "CAUTION, PATH BLOCKED" written in big, bold letters. This was gonna be fun.

(Peyton)

"Is the damn path seriously blocked?!" Alex yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. She tried to find a way around it, but was stopped by an officer guarding it.

"We should hurry up and find a separate path," Sean said, "no use waiting around here."

"Right. I'll see if there is any other routes on my map." I said, taking out my map. I was checking our area when I suddenly had a flashback. The world went dark, then I was in my room. Everything was grey and darker than I remembered, but maybe that was just because it was a memory.

I was going down my stairs and found a box on the floor. It said, "open me'. I opened it. It had a brand new iPhone 6 sitting inside! I closed the box and went back to my room. I was sitting down when the image went blurry again. Out of the blue I was transported back to the real world. I forgot that I had a cell phone! "Hey Alex, let's see if my iPhone can give us better directions." I told her, reaching into my pockets.

"What's an iPhone?" She asked, a look of puzzlement on her face. Didn't she remember?

"Remeber? It was the thing I got for New Years Eve last year. You were there! How could you forget?" I asked, becoming confused.

"Wait, New Years Eve? What are you talking about, Peyton? What is all this nonsense?" She said, scowling at me as if I was messing with her.

"Here, i'll show you," I said, putting my hand into my back pocket. I reached around, but found nothing. "It should be here! That was where I had put it last." I told them, a little embarrassed.

"Peyton," Sean said, shaking my shoulders, "you're imagining things." He said.

"But I-" "Just drop it before Alex gets even more confused." Sean said, stopping me from continuing.

"Fine. Whatever…" I said as I looked back at my map. I could have sworn that that had happened. But, apparently it didn't. "The map says that if we go into the forest, there will be a secret path people only used for emergencies. I think we could count this as an emergency." I told them, pointing to the left. If you looked deep enough, you could see that there was a path in the middle of the trees.

"Sounds like a plan, Peyton." Sean said, prying Alex from the police tape. She had been trying to sneak around it. "C'mon Alex. Just follow us."

"Fine, i'll go." Alex said, ducking from behind the tape. "Just promise, that we won't have to deal with anybody on the way."

"Promise. Besides, not very many people know about this path. Trust me." I told her as I stepped over a few bushes. I honestly didn't even trust myself. What if that masked murderer came out from the trees and jumped us? I would never forgive myself.

_**thirty minutes later**_

We had managed to get through most of the forest without any problems. We had come across a few wurmples, but Sean's Flareon easily dealt with them. We were nearing the halfway point when I saw a light in the bushes. Oh God don't let it be him, I thought as I peeked in. What I did see though, was a Charmander sitting down and eating an Oran Berry. I swiftly stepped back and took out a Pokéball. This was my chance to catch a Pokémon.

"Guys, I'm gonna catch a Charmander." I whispered, pointing to the brush.

"Really! Let me see!" Aex said, ruining my entire plan.

"Char?" It said as it poked its body out of the green. Its eyes widened when it saw us. It jumped out and tried to run away, but I stopped it.

"Are you fucking serious, Alex?!" I yelled at my friend as I threw my Pokéball at the Pokémon, trying to catch it before it ran away. Luckily the device got to it before the Charmander was able to sneak into the bushes again. It sucked the Pokémon in, not letting it escape.

"Yes!" I yelled as I threw my fist into the air. "I finally caught my first Pokémon!" I turned around to Alex. "No thanks to you, Alex. You're lucky I have really good reflexes, or you would be in soooooo much trouble right now." I said, scolding her.

"You know," Alex said, looking down at her feet, acting ashamed. "I would be sorry... if it wasn't so funny!" She looked up, a big grin on her face.

"That's it!" I yelled as I ran towards her. I'm not gonna just let her do that kind of stuff.

"Catch me if you can," She said, running farther away, just out of my grasp.

"C'mon guys! Don't make me run after you. I just want to relax!" Sean told us, trying to catch up.

"Stay out of this, Sean!" I yelled back at my friend. I turned around to see Alex taunting me, but that's not what surprised me. Behind her was a hooded figure, pulling out a knife from his belt. When he held it up, it didn't shine whatsoever. It seemed to pulse with… DARKNESS! It was the masked dude that I saw at the Pokémart! It de-hooded itself to reveal a mask similar to the one from earlier. Alex was still making rude gestures at me when the man was about to go in for the kill. He raised his knife hand, but froze when he noticed me. His eyes widened as he re-sheathed his knife, running off into the distance. He was so silent that Alex didn't notice, and apparently neither did Sean.

"Alex," I said walking up to her, grabbing her arm, "let's all get out of here, this place is starting to really creep me out. You too, Sean." I started to walk towards the exit, which was now just a few hundred feet away.

"Fine, but can you go a little slower? You always run off when i'm not ready." Sean said, trying again to catch up.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and get our asses into town." I said, and kept walking. I hope I don't ever have to deal with that son of a bitch ever again.


	5. SORRY GUYS (IF YOU CARE)

Hey guys! Pokestar420 here, but with some bad news. I am in something called Boy Scouts, and my scout group is going on a campout this weekend. That means that I will not be able to guarantee any more content will be uploaded on Monday, so I won't have any more posts until next Thursday. But, don't worry! The next upload of the story is where stuff starts to partially unravel, and Peyton might somewhat understand what's going on. Sorry if I disappoint you guys, but life is what it is and you keep charging through. Just remember to keep Blazin' it guys! Pokestar420 signing out!


	6. Chapter 4: It's a town, not a city

Hey guys! Pokestar420 reporting for duty! I finally was able to get this chapter written and done, if anybody was waiting on it. I just wanted to let you guys know that for about another month and a half, I most likely won't be posting at a constant rate. But, after that, I will get back into the swing of things. Just remember to Favorite, Follow, Review, and repeat. Keep Blazin' it guys, Pokestar420 signing out.

* * *

(Sean)

Honestly, being in the forest was better than this. In Ocularus town, you could barely get anywhere. It was filled with had big, modern buildings, along with people bursting at the seams. It should be classified as a city, not a town! If shoving our way through the crowds of people wasn't enough to piss me off, having to know where we were going did it. There was no generic inn like most "towns" had. They had what people called, hotels, and there were lots of em'.

"Look at those!" Peyton yelled over the crowd, pointing to a tower in the distance. "It says that it's the HQ of Maples Enterprises. What on earth is that?"

"You don't know what Maples Enterprises is?! It is the company that provided me the technology to fuse your Pokémon's DNA.," I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy. I continued, "They also claim to have the abilities to travel between universes, dimensions, and time itself. But nobody believes them; who would? And, even if they could, who would want to leave all of this!" I waved my hand across the sky, representing our world.

"True." Peyton said, nodding. "Now, before we get side-tracked, we need to find a room at one of these so-called "hotels". We don't want Alex being pissy, especially with all this nonsensical shit going on around us."

"Yeah, sounds good," I said. I tapped him on the shoulder and gestured in my direction, "C'mon, I know just the place to find somewhere to stay."

_**One Hour Later**_

"Hello ma'am. We're here to reserve a few rooms." I said to the woman at the front desk. I had gotten Peyton into one of the nicer hotels named 'Riachi'. I had stayed here many times before, back when I discussed my fusion ideas with Prof. Oak. This place had everything someone would want. Great service, good food, and best of all, Pokémon. There was a safari built into the side of the hotel, where Pokémon roamed and lurked, until a trainer came by and snatched them up. I had gotten my Scizor that way, and we had been best friends ever since.

"Ok then. How many rooms would you like sir?" The woman asked.

"I would like three rooms, if you can."

"Ok, I'll check our systems to see if we have any spares. It will take about 15 minutes."

"Thank you," I said before sitting down in one of their luxurious lobby chairs. They had an entire floor, the lobby, filled with gathering spots, TVs, and chairs galore. I decided to pass the time by playing one of my favourite games of all time, Tetris. An old friend from Maples Ent. gave it to me when I became a professor. He said that where he used to live, it had been a really popular game at the time he left. The point was to stack Pokémon shaped blocks on top of one another, all a while trying not to topple them over.

"Whatcha playin there Sean?" Peyton said, looking over my shoulder.

"A game called Tetris. One of my friends from Maples Enterprises gave it to me."

"Was it him, over there?" Peyton said pointing to a man in a slick, black suit that had Maples Enterprises written on it.. He stood by the counter where he was swarmed by the paparazzi, who were trying to interview him. He looked to be in his late 20's or 30's, his face bright and young. "I'm gonna go say hi. I wanna see if I can get that game." He said, running towards the man. I jumped up and yelled after him.

"Peyton, wait! That's not-" But, it was too late.

"Excuse me sir," Peyton said to the man, tugging at the man's arm, "my name is Peyton and I-"

"Yeah that's great kid," The man said to Peyton, not dragging his eyes off his interviewers, "Here's an autograph, now shoo." He said, handing Peyton a piece of paper, walking away towards the exit of the hotel.

Peyton looked at me, dumbstruck. "Who was that?" He asked, tilting his head.

"That, Peyton, was the founder of Maples Enterprises, Mr. Maples himself," I told him, patting him on the shoulder, "and that was not my friend, in case you were wondering." I smirked, trying to hold in a laugh. Peyton looked about as red as his Charmander's tail, so I decided that giving him grief wouldn't be the best option.

"Excuse me, sir, may I speak to you for a moment." The Lady at the desk said, calling me over. I walked back over to the woman's desk, waving Peyton to follow. Once I got over, the woman continued. "We managed to find you some rooms."

"Great!" I said smiling. "If you could hand me the keys-" "Except that there are only two rooms. Everything else had been booked by Maples Enterprises." I frowned in disappointment.

"Ok then. I guess I could make that work." I said, reaching for a set of keys she was holding out. I thanked her and walked back to Peyton. I wonder how he felt about sharing a room with Alex.

_(Alex)_

"Here are your Pokémon, miss Garcia. I wish you the best in your travels," Nurse Joy said as she handed me back my groups Pokémon.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. I'll see you later." I yelled back as I ran out of the door, Pokémon in hand. When I stepped outside I expected to be mobbed immediately by the crowds of swarming people, but of course that didn't happen. I skipped down the sidewalks with a smug grin. It isn't often that you miss the busy hour. I turned the corner where Sean told me to find them, but instead found all the people missing from the streets, all in one condensed area. They were huddled in a semicircle around what looked to be a celebrity signing autographs, and didn't mind doing so.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry about the foot!" I said as I squeezed through the tourists. They didn't seem to even notice me as I passed by. That's a first. I pushed open the revolving doors and was hit by a wave of freshness. The hotel was filled with the scent of fresh berries, and looked like that as well. The furniture along with the architecture was color coded with different berry colors. That included yellow, red, blue, and green. It actually looked pretty nice. WIth the curb appeal factor, I would rate 8/8.

I continued inside, only to find that Peyton and Sean were no where to be found. I decided to resort to the lady at the front desk. I walked over and gave her a tap on the shoulder. "Umm… Hi." I said, trying to get her attention. I continued once she looked up from her computers. "I was wondering if you have seen a couple young men around here."

"Why yes, I have seen a few. Was the younger one a ginger?"

"Yes! Do you know what floor they were on?"

"They said that they were going to wait for you at floor three. They said they needed to talk to you about something." She said, looking back at her computers. I blew my hair out of my face as I thought. What have they done this time?

I began my long walk to the elevator, trying not to lose my endurance on the way. I clicked the up button over, and over, and over again. People stared at me like I was insane, which I was, but that's beside the point. I waited for what seemed to be a few minutes when the door jutted open.

"Finally! That took..." I stopped. I had walked in on what looked to be a murderer, holding its "prey". It held a single dark blade, dripping blood as he held it up. He had his face covered by a mask, which looked somewhat like a clown's mask. He smiled as he threw the dead man on the ground, not breathing.

"Sorry you had to see that hun, but that's just how it goes." He said before teleporting out of the small room. I looked around, trying to find a trace of him being here, but only found the remains of the dead body of a man lying on his back. He had dirty blond hair with multicolored eyes. He must have had surgery. He wore a silver chain with triangle at the end, which held an eye in the middle. I saw that symbol before, but I don't remember where. The rest of his body was covered in a red stained suit, soaking up the remains of the murder.

"Sorry, sir." I said, stepping over his body, talking to him. I guess someone could now say that I was insane if they saw me talking to a dead body. I took a look at the wall and realized something… There were no buttons. There was a lever that said "PULL ME", but nothing else. Why not? I pulled down the device with all my might. Nothing happened. "Umm… Hello? Anyone- AAHG!" I yelled as I fell over. A holographic projection had appeared, and it looked like Nurse Joy.

"Greeting traveler. How may I assist you today?" It was one of those things! I had heard about this on TV. There were some hotels and inns that had electronic voice-recognition software that did whatever you wanted. That is, if its processors could handle it.

"I would like to go to floor three if you will, and make it quick." I told the hologram.

"Floor three coming up." It responded, making a clicking sound. I waited for it to make another sound, and it did. "Floor three reached, have a nice day." It said before leaving. The door shot open, revealing a bright, white hallway covered with lights. It was extraordinary, but blinding at the same time. I stumbled over the man as I walked through the third floor.

"Hey, it's her!" I heard someone yell down the hall. "Hey Alex!" The figure said before running up to me. As it got closer, I could tell that it was Peyton, and he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What's up with the face?" I asked Peyton, wondering what was so funny.

"You can ask Sean about that." He said, chuckling.

"Umm, ok?" I gave in and walked over to the other figure, which I guessed was Sean. "What's the big deal Sean? What did you do to make Peyton act like a psycho?"

"Well," he said, rubbing his neck again, "the thing is... We could only book to rooms."

"Oh no..."

"Yeah... You kinda have to share a room with Peyton." He said, looking away. He blushed as he said it.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, sorry." He said, cowering away.

"Whatever!" I yelled as I ripped the room key out of his hands. "Just tell me what room it's in.?"

"Room 271, just on the left." He pointed to a room down the hall.

"Thank you, Sean." I said, truding to the room. As I stomped down the hall, I saw Peyton discussing something with Sean. I ignored it and swiped the key card into its slot. The door clicked open, and I was met with another fresh sensation like the one from the lobby. But, instead of smelling like berries, it smelled like artificial air freshener.

The room was gigantic! It had two sets of beds (useful incase Peyton tried something), a master bathroom, and a flat-screen TV with a Pokémon themed outline.

"This is amazing," I muttered, walking around the room, "I wonder who could afford to make this building." I ran over to the middle of the room and jumped onto the bed to watch some television, but the TV remote fell off it with a crash. I peered over the edge of the bed to find that its batteries had fallen out.

"Son of a bitch." I said, stretching and grunting to reach it. I threw myself back up and got under the quilt. It was softer than I thought. It must have been a pain for someone to weave something as intricate as this. I turned on the TV, and to my surprise my favorite show came on, "Pokémon: Unleashed". It was episode 11, which was when a trainer named blue was supposed to be sweeping the champion. The champion, Lance, was a helluva good trainer, but blue was known for some of the best strategies in the entire Kanto region, along with most of the world.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Blue yelled at the Champion. The Pokémon cried out as it shot a continuous blast of water at the opponent's Dragonite. I was about to start cheering, but my vision went blurry as I went into slumber. Everything went dark dark.

When I could partially tell what was happening, I realized I was in my body, but I was smaller. I had tiny feet and tiny hands, and felt weak.

"Hello?" I said, speaking into nothingness. My voice was much higher, too. I turned my head as the area around me began to fill with light. "Gah!" I yelped, the light temporarily blinding me.

"Sorry, Alex. It'll be over in just a second. Hang in there." I heard a voice in the distance. It was male.

"Who's there?" I asked, to communicate with the disembodied voice. I thought I was just hearing things until my vision came into full focus. I was sitting in a lab room, my legs and arms strapped to a chair. A man was standing over my body, shining a light into my eyes.

"It's ok, Alex. Once were done you can play with my Vaporeon all you want." He said, smiling. The looked young, around his early 20's or so. He had a mischievous grin with green eyes, pairing together quite well. He had long hair and a short-cut goatee. I wondered what he wanted with me?

"Dad?" I asked, unconsciously. Was he my dad? He answered my question and put down his device on the table next to him.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Are you going to move in with me and mom in Hicksbrook town?" I asked. He lost his grin.

"Now honey, i've already told you. Me and mommy need to sort things out. It will be a while until we can live together again."

"Aww, but dad!" I pleaded. I had a feeling that this was when my dad left my mom.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you don't have the power in this situation. Besides, you need to spend more time with your mother anyways, instead of being cooped up in my lab all day." He smiled and ruffled my hair. I tried to move my head, but apparently I had no control over my body. He picked up a different looking device, something that resembled a needle. He slowly ejected its fluids into my arm, being very cautious when doing so. When he was done, he put the needle into a capsule.

"Ok!" He exclaimed happily, "All done! Now take this and have fun, I need to.

discuss some things with Cynthia." He unstrapped my straps and handed me a pokeball. I threw it to the ground, and out popped a Vaporeon.

"Thanks dad!" I said, smiling.

"No problem sweetie." He responded, a tired look on his face. He stepped out of the lab room, closing the big metal door behind him. I turned back around, still having no control over my body, and began to play with the vaporeon. After what seemed to be a few minutes, I heard muffled voices. I couldn't hear it very well, so I got closer to the door.

"Al, you know this isn't good for her! You should let Alex deal with it on her own." I heard a light, feminine voice say. It must have been my mother, just younger.

"Cynthia, you know very good and well that what i'm doing is for her own good. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew. Besides, the injection I Gave her will take effect in just a matter of seconds." My dad said, almost barking. What did he mean by me knowing? What should I know?

"Whatever. I just hope you know what you're doing." My mom responded, probably pissed off at something. I heard stomping of feet when my vision darkened. My body fell to the floor as I heard my dad say, "It's done." I blacked out.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I shot out of bed. I shook my head, making sure I was no longer in a dream. Thank goodness. I sat back down and began to think. What had I just seen? Was that real? Was it JUST a dream? I had no idea. All I did know was that whatever I just experienced, I will never forget.


	7. Chapter 5: Too Damn Serious

_**What is good my fellow stars? Pokestar420 back and with another chapter of Pokémon: The Universal Collision. Things start to heat up as Peyton gets another flashback. I will include lots of those throughout the story, so don't be too surprised. A little off topic, but if you are a fan of the game Destiny, I recommend that you check out my second Fanfic, which is Destiny related. As always, have fun, read on, and keep Blazin' it. Pokestar420 signing out!**_

* * *

**_(Craig)_**

"How could you just leave him there, Craig! We talked about this!" My leader yelled. "You're gonna give away the guild's position if just lay bodies around like that."

"I know, but it was an emergency." I responded, crossing my arms, not about to back down.

"How so?"

"For starters, you assigned me to an extremely high populated area. Even the best of the best can't hide from that. You would know, Jarrett." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But, you said..." - "I know what I said, Jarret! But when a girl finds you sitting in an elevator, holding a dead body with a knife in your hands, I think it's better just to GTFO."

"*Sigh* Whatever, Craig. You just need to learn when to listen, and when you can GTFO. If the guild gets caught, all the assassins will easily be destroyed by that Templar, and they will blame you for it!" Jarrett said, now yelling. "You know very good and well that I can't let that happen to my best friend." Jarrett did happen to be my best friend, and my only friend at that. When you're apart of the assassin's guild and are as highly as skilled as I am, people start to look down on you as an outcast. He's the only one that can somewhat match my skill level.

In case you're wondering, I am a Grey Wolf Keidran from the Keidran/Basitin assassin's guild. Currently eight years old, I am 5' 11 with dark brown eyes, along with a smile that had prey of its own. I was born into this life when my mother, Rain, and my dad, who I never knew the name of (he died before I got to spend any quality time with him), happened to join this guild; doing it mainly for the safety. Then, for uncontrollable, unknown reasons, we were transported into this world inhabited by creatures known as 'Pokémon'. I still barely understood the concept, but could somewhat wrap my head around it.

Even though I was surrounded by people wanting to learn my ways, I had always kept to myself. Ever since I was born, I was raised with almost no family, my mother leaving me as an orphan at four years of age. The only memory I have of her are the cuffs she stuck to my arm. I never figured out what those were. Anyways, I usually just put my hood up and went training, only talking when I needed to, or when I wanted to make conversation with Jarrett. I guess the silence paid off, because I have almost never been spotted when making a kill. With training and silence, that's a deadly combination, especially when you are an assassin.

Along with being one of the greatest assassins ever known, I also happen to be co-leader in the biggest division known, Jarret being the leader. He was known for being highly charismatic, and good with diplomacy when it came down to it. With a force of only 100 men, making sure you have the best quality of killers is more than crucial. My mission is to train the best of the best, but I had to take down a few of the major human threats to do that. First, I had to kill off Sabrina, a traveling gym leader from a place unknown to my kind. After that, I had to take down MR NO-NAME, as he refers to himself. He is, or was, the gym leader of Ocularus town, and happened to be obsessed with a so-called terrorist group named the illuminati. With those two gone, I had next to nothing that could stop us, except for a traveling Templar who went by the name of 'Peyton'. Once we got him out of the way, I could finally train the cadets on 'living dummies', without being caught or slaved.

The only problem with Peyton is the fact that he always spots me right away. I can never find a good time to go for the kill, so I end up retreating in the end. Damn that kid. Anyways, back to the argument I was having with my friend and leader, Jarrett.

"Anyways, before you get too warm hearted, I would like to hear my next mission." I told Jarrett, leaning on the edge of our cave wall, taking out my blade and twirling it in the air, just giving my hands something to do.

"I think you can figure that out," he said, pointing to a map on his side of the wall. He rested his index finger on a place starred in red. That meant somewhere important.

Or someone.

**_(Peyton)_**

The Safari Zone wasn't what I had expected. I thought it would actually be a safari, or a tour where you could catch Pokémon. Instead, it was a competition that costed money, although it wasn't very much, and it only lasted one hour. One fucking hour to explore an entire 500 acre piece of land, trying to catch as many Pokémon as you could. Did I mention that you only had thirty Pokéballs to use? Well… you did. I didn't care much about the Pokéballs, though. I just used my hour to train up all of my Pokémon to level 10, or whatever level my Pokedex said. This is the screen it showed me when I was done training.

_**Your Current Team**_

_**Charmander Lv.10**_

_**Scratch**_

_**Growl**_

_**Flamethrower**_

_**Beedreot Lv.10**_

_**Hurricane**_

_**Sky Uppercut**_

_**Poison Sting**_

_**String Shot**_

_**Lillipup Lv.10**_

_**Fire Fang**_

_**Hyper Voice**_

_**Baby-Doll Eyes**_

I walked back inside from the Safari Zone and handed the Pokéballs, or Safari Balls, to the man who was running the sales. "Thank you young'un. Have a good day will ya?" He said, pulling out his cigarette as he put the balls under the desk. He gave me a half-assed smile, then began to take care of another couple customers entering the room. As I was walking back to the elevator, I began to hear some people murmuring around the entrance of it.

"Did you see what happened?"-"No, did you?"-"Who bets that he never got laid?" Were just a few of the things I heard. "Move you noobs, or I'll make sure you get rekt!" I said, shoving them out of the way.

"Piss off.." I heard someone mutter. Fuck you, I thought. As I continued to walk through the crowd, I finally made it to the elevator. There I saw a sight I wish I could unsee. It was a man in his early forties, slumped on the side rail of the elevator stall, and a hole through his head and arms. He was dripping blood everywhere, nobody getting near him.

"Well… I'm fucked." I murmured aloud. I really needed to get to my room, and was too lazy to go up the stairs. I had to make a decision.

"Hey everyone, look! A girl is showing off her tits!" I exclaimed, pointing at the entrance off the hotel. Everyone dragged there eyes greedily at the non-existent woman in front of them. I had bought myself enough time to get in the elevator, and made my escape from the populus. "Phew!" I said, running my hand through my hair. I did that when I was stressed. I breathed in and took a look over at the monstrosity next to me. He had a smile on his face, as if his killer had made his day right before he dealt the final blow. What a dumbass.

Once my holographic assistant sent me to the third floor, I traveled down the hall to my room, or me and Alex's room. Come to think of it, she seemed pretty pissed to be sharing her room, especially with me. She would eventually get over it, but it would be best not to pull anything. At least… not yet.

When I got to the room, I took the card key from my back pocket and swiped it on the door. As I stepped inside, I had been expecting Alex to be asleep, or at least watching TV. Not expecting her to be writing in... a diary? Since when had she used one of those? Anyways, she seemed to be really into the moment, so I decided to not bother her as I snuck into the bathroom. I had taken very little time to realize the beauty of the room we got, which I did a lot. Guys like me didn't care much about looks, or at least a room's looks, if you catch my drift.

I hurriedly got undressed to take that long deserved bath I had been craving since this morning. As I did this I quickly took a look at myself in the bathroom's only mirror. Daaaaaamn! Was it me, or is my hair going crazy? It was turning a shade of blue! What the hell was up with that! I mean, fuck blue man, ginger's where it's at!

Before I got too deep into thought about that, even though I should have gotten it checked out, I shook my head and remembered the task at hand. What was more important right now was the wonderful sensation of hot water down my back, and my nerves finally having the chance to calm down. I swaggered over to the bathtub. From what I could tell, it was a Jacuzzi of some sort, except it had really small jets coming from the sides. I didn't pay much attention to that as I turned on the roaring, clear water, quickly closing the bathroom door behind me. I had to be careful not to interrupt Alex's "zone". Last time I did that… we'll just say that it didn't end well for me, or my face.

I hurriedly stepped in, the water coursing between my feet. "This is gonna be good!' I exclaimed, rubbing my hands together and smiling to myself. I began to sit down, but suddenly I felt my foot slip as I tumbled face first into the side of the luxurious tub. CRACK! MY vision went blurry as my head rolled back into the tub. I eventually lost my sight, which fukin' sucked! I hope this tub stopped adding water when it reached the brim, so the water didn't cause a flash flood on Alex. As I felt unconsciousness falling over me, I thought… Mistakes were made, Peyton. Mistakes were made.

As I felt a tingling sensation coming back to my body, I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. How long was I out? It must have been a while for me not being able to at least open my eyes. I waited a few minutes of complete silence until I tried again. It worked, but this time, however, I saw two blurry figures standing over me, and I was no longer in a tub. I heard voices, too. It took a while for me to completely hear, though.

"Keith, are you sure you can take care of him? I trust you and all, but I'm worried, for his sake." I heard a voice speaking in the distance. It was male.

"For the last time, Trace. It will be perfectly fine. Just calm down, and go with Flora." I saw a figure step out from behind me. As my vision came to focus, I realized that a furry creature of some kind was looking down at me. I would have been totally cool with that, except I didn't recognize what it was. Was it a Pokémon? It didn't look like so, due to its fur covered body, and muzzle on its face. But, If so... Well, it can't be. Pokémon can't look human. It must have just been a dream, but it seemed so real.

The creature had brown fur, and oddly colored eyes. With long ears and what looked to be armour covering his body, he looked like a joke, and a menace at the same time. That was one heck of a combination.

"Just remember that if you ever find trouble, tell him immediately. Me and Flora need to get going." The man named Trace said, turning around to another figure, this one wrapped in a green cloak. "C'mon, Flora. We need to get to the Mage before it's too late. Before you're..." He didn't finish. The group gave each other a few hugs before the man named Trace, and his friend Flora, headed out into the woods behind them. I was left solely with the furry, not able to get up or run. In fact, I couldn't control any part of me. Without trying, my head looked down as I saw my full body. This wasn't me!

I had flimsy arms, baby sized hands, and stubby feet. What's going on! I tried screaming, but no sound was heard. I was left with the silence of the wilderness, and the occasional shuffle of the creature. He stayed still for a while, then let out a long sigh before turning in my direction. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Well, Peyton. It looks like it's just you and me." He smiled lightly, then reached his arms out for me. I tried calling for help, but failed again. I was picked up, and to my surprise he was extremely gentle. I just wanted to know how he knew my name.

**_(Alex)_**

Useless! Completely useless! Writing down my thoughts is harder than I thought. I crumpled up my last piece of paper and threw it across the room, landing on the rim of the trash can. It slowly rolled in, finishing off the shot. On normal circumstances I would have been up and cheering, but I simply held my head in my hands. I tried to swipe the hairs away from my eyes, but they just fell down again. I threw my body out from my chair and slumped over my bed. I slowly began to sob into my pillow thinking about what my problem was. For my entire life, I had lived as an only child with just my mom, living with the lie that I would never see my dad again. But, now that I have seen him, I just need answers. I had tried writing in a diary I found at the bottom of the backpack I brought, but you know how well that turned out. I decided just to lay there, wallowing in self-pity. But, I knew that I needed to get my head together, because I couldn't live like this forever.

I wiped my tears off with the edge of my pillowcase, slowly getting the energy to walk to the bathroom. I really needed some time to think, and figured a bath would help calm my emotions as well. It was best to do it when Peyton wasn't around, just so he didn't barge in on me or anything. I smiled just thinking about him.

Wait, what? Since when had thinking of Peyton made me happy? Sure, he was nice; almost a brother to me, but I had never taken a real liking to him. I shrugged it off and focused on my longing for warm water down my spine. What a wonderful idea, I thought to myself. I stepped into the bathroom to find that the tub was already filled to the top. That was nice of the hotel people to get it running before someone got here. That might be why this is one of the most recommended places here.

I quickly got undressed and took a step into the warm water. Once I knew the temperature was right, I brought my other foot it, but suddenly felt something touch it. "Gaaah!" I yelped, falling out of the tub, landing with a crash. I lifted my head up and saw that something was in the tub, and it looked more like a someone.

"Bleh! Disgusting." Peyton said, lifting his head out of the water, wiping the water from his eye lids. "That was one crazy dre-" He stopped and looked to his right, which happened to be where I was sitting. "Uum.. err I-" He stumbled over a loss of words. He examined my body, and I blushed, but what else did you expect him to do? I got up from the floor and high-tailed it out of the room. I could hear calling my name. I poked my head in, but only that.

"What!" I said, stammering, blushing even more. I saw his face get red as he tried to explain himself.

"Look, Alex. I didn't mean to... you know…" He said, gesturing towards my direction. I waited for more of an explanation, but he was silent. I huffed, and snathed my clothes from off the ground. As I got dressed, I could here him effortfully trying to get himself out of his bath. I can't believe myself! Was I stupid enough to actually think that they would fill the baths before we got here? I guess I was. But, that doesn't explain why he was under the water the entire time.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled back to Peyton, trying to make my escape, but he blocked the door. How did he get there so fast?

"No you're not. We need to talk." He said, gently pushing me back into the room.

"About what?"

"About what just happened. Why did you barge in on me like that?" He asked, a scowl on his face. He was all seriousness now.

"How was I supposed to know you were there? You had your entire body submerged beneath the water!" I exclaimed, defending myself.

"Oh, yeah… about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, getting ready to tell a story. "I had kinda slipped in the tub and hit my head on the side of it. I guess I went unconscious or something." He chuckled, thinking the entire event was just a joke.

"Whatever. I'm gone." I said, ducking under his arm. I blew my hair out of my face as I put my hand on the door.

"Wait, Alex." He said, grabbing my arm. I looked back at him as he pulled me towards his chest. Things really escalated quickly. I think he was getting a little too close for my tastes. I could even feel the heat radiating from the innards of his body.

"Erm, Peyton. What are you-" I tried forming a sentence, but he swiftly stopped me as he brought his face close to mine.

"Sorry, Alex." He said before bringing his lips to my mouth. I was dumbfounded. All I could do was close my eyes at the realization that he was actually kissing me.

* * *

_**Sooooooo... Whatcya guys think? I am not going to have any big romance scenes in the story. Or at least... not yet. If there is anything in the story you would like to discuss, or if you have some constructive criticism, feel free to leave review. A Follow and Favorite wont hurt either. In fact, go tell your friends. but, seriously guys, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll be back in about a week. See ya!**_


End file.
